Daughters of an Animagus,A Weasley Twins Lovestory
by AlazaeRBlack
Summary: This story reveals Fred and George Weasley meeting a set of twins just like them... Except girls. Alazae and Jennifer Black are on a transfer from an American school in Atlanta, Georgia. Will they find love in friendship?  This is my first fan fiction
1. Alazae Ryan Black

Alazae Ryan Black

Age – 16

DOB – November 5th, 1979

Family – (Sister is Jennifer Black?), Father is Sirius Black, Mother is Jennifer Lupin, Uncle is Remus Lupin, Aunt is Nymphadora Tonks, Godfather is Remus Lupin

Friends – Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Jennifer, Charlie, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Madison Fleuront, Cedric, Vicktor, Gryffindors, a few Slytherins that are nicer than others, a few Hufflepuffs.

Enemies – Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Carson Freeman, Mark Thachet, most Slytherins, Voldemort, Death Eaters.

Relationship status – Single (For now)

Favorite Color – Red

House – Gryffindor (She doesn't know that yet)

Patronus – Wolf

Additional Info – Alazae is the sister to Jennifer Black. She's an animagus and her animagus is a brown Siberian husky. Just like her father, she's unregistered. She isn't a metamorphmagus like her sister, Jennifer. She has the scene like hairstyle, but it doesn't poof out and it has a tan brown color. She has ocean blue eyes with darker blue flecks in it. She's a pranker with her sister and they dyed her father's hair green and blue once. Her wand has a phoenix feather core. She's shy but once you get to know her, she's bubbly, kind, and smart. She's also rebellious.


	2. Jennifer Rose Black

Jennifer Rose Black (Lupin?)

Age – 16

DOB – November 5th, 1979

Family – Sister is Alazae Black, Father is Sirius Black, Mother is Jennifer Harrison, Godfather is Remus Lupin

Friends – Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Alazae, Charlie, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Madison Fleuront, Cedric, Vicktor, Gryffindors, a few Slytherins that are nicer than others, a few Hufflepuffs.

Enemies – Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Carson Freeman, Mark Thachet, most Slytherins, Voldemort, Death Eaters.

Relationship Status - Single

Favorite Color – Green or Purple

House – Gryffindor (Doesn't know yet)

Patronus – Cheetah

Additional Info – Jennifer is a metamorphmagus. She gets that trait from her mother. She loves pranking with her sister and once dyed her father's hair green and blue. Her eyes are a light brown and her natural hair color is blonde, but she can change it to her liking. She and her sister are punks and love getting in trouble. Her wand has a Veela hair core. She's rebellious, and shy like her sister but once you get to know her, she's a kind and gentle person.


	3. Madison Jane Fleuront

Madison Jane Fleuront

Age – 16

DOB – December 12th, 1979

Family – Mother is Marie Fleuront and Father is Leland Fleuront, cousin is Fleur Delacour, godfather is Remus Lupin.

Friends – Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Jennifer, Charlie, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Vicktor, Gryffindors, a few Slytherins that are nicer than others, a few Hufflepuffs.

Enemies – Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, most Slytherins, Voldemort, Death Eaters.

Relationship status – Single

Favorite color – Orange

Patronus – Fox

Additional Info – Madison is a student at Beauxbaton's and is a great friend of Alazae and Jennifer. She and the sisters haven't seen each other in years, seven years to be exact. She gets to see them again during this fanfiction. She has a bubbly and funny personality. She has reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes.


	4. Carson Max Freeman

Carson Max Freeman

Age – 18

DOB – 1976

Family – Father is an unknown death eater, mother was Maya Freeman, no siblings.

Friends - Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Mark Thachet, most Slytherins, Voldemort, Death Eaters.

Enemies - Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Jennifer, Alazae, Charlie, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Madison Fleuront, Cedric, Vicktor, Gryffindors, a few Slytherins that are nicer than others, a few Hufflepuffs.

Relationship Status – Single (but trying to seduce Jennifer)

Favorite color – Brown

House - Slytherin

Patronus – Bat

Additional Info – Mean, pushy, not really the nicest guy. He likes seducing girls especially Jennifer. Jennifer never falls for him, at least, we hope. He has short brown hair and grey eyes like Mark.


	5. Mark Randall Thachet

Mark Randall Thachet

Age – 18

DOB – August 15th, 1976

Family – Father is a death eater, mother was Frieda Thachet, no siblings.

Friends - Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Carson Freeman, most Slytherins, Voldemort, Death Eaters.

Enemies - Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Jennifer, Alazae, Charlie, Lee, Bill, Fleur, Madison Fleuront, Cedric, Vicktor, Gryffindors, a few Slytherins that are nicer than others, a few Hufflepuffs.

Relationship status – Single (but being very seductive towards Alazae)

Favorite Color – Grey

House - Slytherin

Patronus – Dingo

Additional Info – Mean, cruel, seducing. He tries to make Alazae be his girlfriend, hopefully she'll say no. He loves being a big shot and a show off. He has short brown hair just like Carson and grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 1 Quidditch World Cup  Part 1

Daughters of an Animagus – Chapter 1 – Quidditch World Cup

It was rather crowded at the Quidditch World Cup, the entire place bustling with people either painted with green and white for the Irish or red and gold for the Bulgarians. Walking around the mazes of tents was a group of five people. One girl with tan, chest length hair and ocean blue eyes with darker blue flecks in them wearing a black hoodie, aquamarine converse, an aquamarine Fox brand hat, ripped jeans, and black eyeshadow and mascara walking with a girl with purple colored hair wearing a green hoodie, jeans, black converse, and caramel eyeshadow blending with her skin and a black toboggan. They were followed by a man with scars stretching across his face, wearing jeans and a grey shirt with a brown jacket over it, and holding hands with a woman who had purple colored hair as well and darker colored eyes wearing a pinkish-purple tank top and jeans with a black jacket on. Walking by their sides was an African American man wearing blue and golden sewn robes.

"Slow down you two, the tent isn't going anywhere!" the man with the brown jacket shouted at the two excited teenagers practically running down to a tent nearby. The adults eventually made it to a makeshift tent about the size of a mini-van that had a sign fashioning the last name 'Lupin' on a small plaque above the entrance. The two girls were waiting outside excitedly, the girl with purple hair grinning with the girl beside her had turned her hair a more vibrant purple.

"Ladies first." The African American man grinned humorously as the two teens ran inside the tent just as he had opened the tent flap. The man with scars looked down at his fiancé who was chuckling under her breath.

"What's so funny?" he huffed in amusement.

"Now I kind of wish you hadn't told them we were heading for the Quidditch World Cup three days ago. They would've burst if we kept them waiting any longer!" she grinned taking a few steps into the tent. There was a set up of two bedrooms, one with bunk beds, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The woman sighed smirking watching the girls explore their new tent. "Remus Lupin, you've outdone yourself once again." She said sitting on one of the nice couches.

"Don't forget Kingsley." he replied nodding over to the African American man. "Nymphadora let the girls have some fun. Alazae knows how to defend herself and Jennifer, let them have some fun exploring the grounds. I'll send money with them in case they want to buy some Bulgarian souvenirs."

"Oh, they'll be safe, just let them wander around so they can be kidnapped by death eaters!' she folded her arms. Her hair turned a light shade of red.

"Aunt Tonks?" asked the girl with tan hair walking into the room they were sitting in followed by the girl with purple hair.

"Yes dears?" Lupin asked as he and Tonks turned to their nieces.

"Think we can go look around? I've been itching to all day!" she said sitting on the chair across from them. Remus looked at Tonks with pleading eyes. They'd been stuck with the two girls for hours of walking and needed to speak with Kingsley. Tonks sighed and gave up.

"Alright, just don't get into any trouble and no pranking strangers." She muttered in defeat. Remus chuckled as the girls started to dance around.

"Here are fifty galleons for you Jennifer." He said handing the girl with vibrant purple hair a small bag of money.

"Thanks Uncle Remus." She smiled putting it in her pocket.

"And fifty galleons for you Alazae." He grinned handing her the money.

"Thanks Uncle." She said taking the money and throwing her black hoodie on. Remus looked concerned and he stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder before she could leave with Jennifer.

"Alazae, I'm sorry your father couldn't be here. He can't be in public a lot after being accused of being a mass murderer." He said with sympathy in his eyes as Alazae looked up at him.

"At least I can see him now." She half-smirked leaving the tent and catching up to Jennifer.

"What took you so long?" asked a very excited Jennifer.

"Uncle Remus wanted to talk to me about dad." She smirked. "Are we gonna stand here and watch your hair flash like a rainbow or go look around?" she asked smirking as the tips of Jennifer's hair turned back to their normal blonde color.

"Let's go then!" Jennifer said after her hair turned its natural blonde. She linked arms with Alazae and they walked through the maze of tents. They found a vendor selling Bulgarian face paint, scarves, and flags. They spent about half of their galleons there. They continued to walk around and Jennifer spotted something she wanted. Alazae smirked letting her go check out whatever it was and she walked around for a bit. She was turning a corner when she bumped into someone falling flat on her butt.

"Well, who do we have here?" said a gentle and deep toned boy helping her up and brushing her off. Alazae looked up to see a pair of brown eyes with a diamond shaped head covered with medium long ginger hair. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She chuckled rubbing her hip which had hit the ground pretty hard. "I'm Alazae." She smirked. He kissed her hand.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley. Enchante'" he said smiling and noticing she was wearing a Bulgarian scarf. "You know they're going to lose to the Irish but Victor Krum's going to catch the snitch right?" he grinned.

"Yea right." She smirked playfully punching his shoulder.

"Someone got a bully?" asked what looked like a clone of Fred.

"Whoa." was all Alazae said. The two boys raised their eyebrows at her.

"This is my twin, George. George, this is Alazae." He said showcasing her like a prize.

"Charmed." He smirked kissing her hand. She just rolled her eyes and pushed some hair from her face.

"ALAZAE!" someone shouted out. Alazae turned to see Jennifer running up with yellow hair. She had grown worried and her hair turned to a bright yellow. She ran up to her almost breathless. "I thought you got kidnapped," she began and looked over at Fred and George. "Who are these guys?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guys, this is my sister, Jennifer. Jennifer, Fred and George Weasley." She said pointing to each twin in correct order.

"But I'm Fred, and he's George!" said George trying to pull a fast one. Alazae chuckled.

"Never screw with a pranker." She smirked knowing who was who. The twin's eyes widened in joy.

"You're a pranker?" asked Fred grinning. She nodded holding up a galleon. Fred put a hand in his pocket where he had a galleon before, but it wasn't there.

"And a master pick-pocketer." She chuckled throwing the galleon back to Fred.

"Well, well Fred. Looks like we have ourselves some twins on our hands." grinned George noticing a resemblance between the two girls. "How come we've never seen you two at Hogwarts? And why do your accents sound different?" Alazae looked to Jennifer.

"Well, one question will answer the other." Alazae began. "We're from the United States and just moved here this past beginning of summer. We're from Atlanta, Georgia." She smirked.

"We grew up going to a muggle school, but we were home taught with magic at home with our mother." Jennifer said as her hair went back to its normal blonde. The ginger twin's eyes widened.

"Wicked..." they said in unison. George watched as Jennifer's hair turned blonde.

"You're a metamorphmagus?" he asked in shock with eyes wide in curiously. Jennifer nodded smiling.

"Wicked..." they said again.

"That's nothing compared to-"she started off before receiving a slap in the back of the head from Alazae. "OW!" she hissed rubbing the back of her head.

"SHH! No one's supposed to know!" Alazae hissed in a whisper to her sister.

"How would you girls like to meet the rest of us?" they said together.

"The rest of you?" Jennifer cut into the conversation.

"We have more family. Me, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie," Fred started out.

"Ron, Ginny, Mum, and Dad." George finished as each of them held out an arm for them to link with. Jennifer took George's arm and Alazae took Fred's arm.

"Such gentlemen!" Jennifer teased as the lot of them laughed.

"We'd have to ask our aunt and uncle first before we can come visit." Alazae said pulling Fred her direction as Jennifer pulled George with her. "You've probably met our Uncle before." She grinned.

"I'm sure that they're as nice as both of you put together." George smiled as they brought them to the tent. The girls lifted up the two flaps of the tent and the two red-heads walked into the huge tent.

"Wow…" they gaped in unison.

"Impressive isn't it?" Alazae asked Fred as Jennifer called out for her Uncle and Aunt. Soon enough, Remus came into the room.

"Blasted, what is it now?" he asked thinking that the girls were out. He looked up to see two familiar faces. "What are the Weasley twins doing here?" he asked smiling.

"He's your uncle?" they grinned in unison. The two girls nodded hugging their uncle.

"Our mother was one of his forgotten sisters. She was a metamorphmagus." Jennifer said.

"He's also our godfather." Alazae added. "Uncle, the twins wanted to know if we wanted to meet the rest of their family. Their tent's nearby. Can we go?" she grinned up at him.

"As long as you return before the match. I don't want you two getting lost. Kingsley will kill me." He chuckled nodding in permission.

"YAY!" the girls cheered at the same time. The two boys held out their arms to be linked again. The girls did so, Fred and Alazae, George and Jennifer.

"Have them back by seven!" he called out as they left. They group practically skipped about a quarter of a mile to the Weasley tent.

"Here it is," George began.

"The makeshift tent of Weasley!" Fred said leading Alazae in after Jennifer and George went in. He turned to Alazae smiling. "They're gonna love you two." He reassured. Alazae grinned and nodded taking steps into the tent to see red heads running around. Fred and George cleared their throats and everyone turned their attention to the small group of teens at the front of the tent doorway.

"We have brought some guests." George stated.

"A pair of twins to be exact." Fred corrected. Shortly, Alazae and Jennifer were adorned with hugs. Their sight was blurred with red hair and freckles and strong arms.

"They certainly are beautiful young ladies." Said what looked like to be their mother.

"Alazae, Jennifer, this is our mum Molly Weasley, and our dad, Arthur Weasley." Fred said pointing them out.

"And our siblings Ron, Ginny, and our friends Hermione and Harry." They said pointing them out. They girls looked around at the teens and adults and once they turned to Harry, their eyes widened and grins spread on their faces.

"We know this kid." Jennifer said tilting her head to one side.

"Duh, everyone knows Harry Potter!" Ron said which got him a death glare from Fred.

"No, I mean like we know who he is and we knew his family." Alazae explained. Mrs. Weasley brought the girls to the couch where they sat between Fred and George.

"So where are you from my dears?" Mrs. Weasley asked them handing them some water in a glass.

"United States. Atlanta Georgia. We moved here a few months ago." Jennifer said as Alazae took a sip of water. "We grew up going to a muggle school and our mother taught us magic at home."

"Why'd you move here?" Ginny asked. Alazae and Jennifer looked at each other and Alazae bit her lip. Jennifer sighed quietly.

"We had to when our mother was killed." She mumbled. Alazae remained quiet just staring ahead. The death of her mother traumatized her because she had seen it. Jennifer didn't. She was hiding with Kingsley at the time but Alazae refused to go without her mother. "She was killed by Voldemort himself." She said. The twins hugged the two girls. Fred held Alazae because he could sense she was close to tears.

"I'm so sorry dears… Are you being looked after?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned. Jennifer nodded seeing as if Alazae didn't want to speak.

"By our aunt and uncle. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks." She replied. Mr. Weasley's eyes widened.

"Remus Lupin is your uncle?" he questioned with much curiosity.

"His forgotten sister was our mother." Jennifer replied rather enthusiastically. "They're also our god parents." She said as Alazae looked over at the clock. It was an hour before the match started and they needed that to get ready.

"We need to get going." Alazae said standing with Jennifer. The Weasley twins stood with them.

"We'll take them back mum. Be back soon." George said as the twins linked arms with the two girls. George and Jennifer walked ahead of Fred and Alazae and Fred took this opportunity to talk to Alazae alone.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked slowing their pace a little. Alazae looked up and her cheeks flushed with a little color.

"What?" she asked. He called her 'love'. Why?

"I call a few people that." He grinned. "Anyway, is everything alright?"

"It's nothing. It's just that my father couldn't come with us." She chuckled nervously.

"Why ever not? Is he sick?" Fred replied with a small laugh. Alazae shook her head.

"No, he's perfectly healthy, he's just… Not capable of leaving the house." She said as they found their tent. Jennifer had already gone into the tent to decorate herself for the Bulgarians. "This is my stop." She said halting her steps outside of the tent flap.

"Bulgaria will lose but Krum's gonna get the snitch Alazae." He grinned his signature grin. Alazae laughed.

"You're ridiculous." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Maybe we'll find you two in the stands. It won't be hard. Jennifer remembers faces while I remember names." She smirked. Fred turned to see George motioning for him to hurry up.

"Well, my brother says I better get going." He grinned bowing, "It was a pleasure to meet you both and I hope we either see you in the stands, or at school. Have fun Alazae." He kissed her hand again before running off with his brother to their tent. Alazae smirked and made her way into the tent.

"HURRY UP!" shouted Jennifer. Her hair was now a vibrant purple from excitement. "You need some face paint and red and gold streaks of color in your hair," she grinned setting hair color and face paint out on the small glass table by the couch along with a set of various paint brushes. Alazae laughed sitting down. She put on a black shirt that she could get messy if she wanted. Jennifer went to work putting five red streaks and three gold streaks in her hair. "Done!' she said setting the hair paint back on the table. Alazae grinned at her over-stimulated sister.

"Let me guess, face paint before I can look at my own face and hair?" she grinned as Jennifer popped open two jars of paint. One red and one gold. She picked up the finest tipped paintbrush and nodded.

"I'm going to make you pretty!" she giggled. Both of them always acted like children.

"I think she looks pretty anyway." Tonks said walking into the living room beaming down at her two nieces. Her hair was a less bright purple because she wasn't as excited as Jennifer. Alazae chuckled closing her eyes and mouth as Jennifer went to work on an elaborate design with beautifully curved lines and a gracefully painted cursive capital 'B' on the side of her face. The design stretched from her temple, over her eye and cheek bone, all the way down to her jaw line.

"Ok, open your eyes." Jennifer grinned handing her a mirror. Alazae's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Wow sis... It's beautiful!" she said and looked up to see that Jennifer had a design like hers except not as elaborate and beautiful. Remus and Kingsley both came out of the back rooms hold gold and red scarves with the Bulgarian team emblem on the side.

"Thanks Uncle Remus!" they said at the same time. Remus chuckled helping Tonks with her coat. The two girls left their hats fearing that they'd get hair paint on their favorite hats. They both scurried putting their shoes on.

"Goodness you two! I've never seen you two this excited." Kingsley grinned and chuckled in amusement along with Remus and Tonks as the two girls threw their scarves on.

"I think we're ready." Alazae looked over to Jennifer linking arms with her. Jennifer nodded. They both made their way outside of the tent followed by Tonks, Remus, and Kingsley. About thirty minutes past and the group found themselves in front of a huge stadium. It had grown dark but they made their way to their box.

"Wow…" the two girls said at the same time looking at how far up they were.

"It's amazing up here!" Alazae said as Jennifer's hair toned down back to natural blonde. Remus gently pulled Alazae aside.

"Alazae, I'll let you look around with Jennifer and by yourself even, but you know the deal." He said shaking a finger at her through his whisper.

"I know uncle… No changing into my animagus form in public unless it's necessary or if you're around..." she said making a mouthing motion with her hand and smiling. Remus chuckled.

"You've learned well. Now, go on. The match starts soon so don't be back late!" he called out as Alazae left the box. She enjoyed walking around. She smirked and found an empty rail that showed an amazing view. Just as she leaned over to look down at the field, a pair of hands covered her eyes

"Guess who…" crooned a familiar voice. Alazae grinned.

"Hello Fred..." she grinned as Fred removed his hands from her face. Alazae turned to see Fred covered in green and white paint and his twin right by his side.

"Where's your lovely sister?" George asked. She chuckled.

"She's back at our box. Does your family want to come to our box for a while?" she asked seeing the rest of the family come up. Fred and George turned to their mother.

"We'd love too!" she smiled and Alazae led them to their box.

"Blimey! How far up are we?" Ron asked his father.

"Let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to know." A voice said from a stairwell above them. The entire box except for Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus looked up. A pale blonde man was standing there with a practical mini-me by his side except with shorter hair.

"Malfoy..." the two twins hissed silently at the same time.

"Who?" Jennifer asked looking over at the twins.

"Just some little prat…" George said hugging Jennifer protectively and Fred did the same to Alazae.

"My father's got us seats in the minister's box." Said the little mini-me.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's such a pain in the ass…" Fred whispered to Alazae. "His father is Lucius Malfoy." He said as they left. The twins let go of the two girls and turned to see the field light up. The Irish team shot out into the field and released a leprechaun made of fireworks. It's jig was interrupted by the Bulgarian team and Alazae and Jennifer cheered their team on. A single player stopped in the field. Vicktor Krum. Everyone's attention turned to a man. The man touched a wand to his neck and it made a small screech. Everyone covered their ears.

"Sorry 'bout that." Said the man.

"That's Cornelius Fudge. The guy next to him that's doing the announcements is Ludo Bagman." The twins told Alazae and Jennifer.

"Welcome to the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch world cup. Let the games… Begin." He said and a shining orb shot out of his wand. The game began.


End file.
